


Love Over Dark

by LightningRose101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRose101/pseuds/LightningRose101
Summary: When a chance meeting occurs, what powers will Harry have to defeat the Dark Lord? How will he save the Wizarding World?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. New Beginnings

**A/N: Sorry for this small chapter, but it should be a good intro for this story. Depending on the reactions I get from it, I may put it on hiatus after a few chapters to work on my other story, “A Twist in Time”. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loud thudding and dust falling from the ceiling was what Harry woke up to. It was nothing new as he had done so ever since he was seven years old. Now, two years later, life was still the same.

Harry could hear the faint clicking of locks on the door of his small cupboard under the stairs followed by his Aunt Petunia’s loud screeches saying, “Up! Get up now!” With a final rap at the door, Harry could hear her walking down the hall, and closing the door to the kitchen and sitting room.

Groaning inwardly, Harry lazily collected himself and opened the door cautiously waiting for his everyday punch from Dudley.

He slowly opened the door a centimetre at a time anticipating the punch that never came. Without believing his luck, he opened the door all the way and strode down to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

And of course, it was all too good to last.

Dudley’s birthday.

How could he have forgotten!

It was always the worst day of the year for Harry at least.

Every birthday went the same way. First Dudley throws a tantrum about the number of presents, second, breakfast is never to his satisfaction, and Harry would always end up cooking fifths! Third, as if Dudley wasn’t enough, one of his friends, who were just as bad as Dudley, would be brought along to somewhere special like an amusement park or the movies. And four, Harry was always left alone with Mrs Figg down the street, and her hideous cats, while everyone else was out having fun. And Harry was never allowed to complain.

As Harry started cracking eggs into a frying pan, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia we fawning over Dudley, who was struggling to figure out how to undo a bow.

“Hurry boy! We don’t have all day!” Uncle Vernon chortled his face beet red as always.

Aunt Petunia chorused in, “Yes! We can’t miss a second of our little Duddykin’s birthday!”

At his mother’s use of that nickname, Dudley shot a glare at her, and Harry was struggling not to break into laughter.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon n’ Aunt Petunia!” Harry said trying to hide his grin as best as he could. If Aunt Petunia saw him smiling while doing chores, she would only end up giving him more, and through experience, Harry knew better than that.

Harry quickly piled pancakes, bacon, and eggs onto trays, and carried it over to the dining table where Dudley was now playing with a remote control racecar, which promptly broke into pieces as it hit the wall over and over again.

Like always, Harry sped back into the kitchen to make more breakfast to satisfy Dudley.

Although Aunt Petunia had made Harry cook as a chore as of two years ago, he found it quite fun compared to his other chores which consisted of things such as gardening and dusting. Cooking allowed his thoughts to drift, and for a while, save him from Dudley’s wrath, as nothing, not even punching or chasing Harry was more satiating than food to Dudley.

After breakfast, Harry collected the plates from the table, two at a time, to deposit them into the sink. On his way back the third time, he had failed to notice Dudley’s foot, which had sprung out from underneath the table as he was passing by. As he tripped over his cousin’s foot, Harry fell towards the table, hitting his jaw hard on the wooden slab.

Harry’s head was spinning, and the most he could note from his surroundings was that the conversation between Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon had abruptly come to an end.

“Up you useless boy! Up!” Aunt Petunia screamed while distraughtly checking if all her china plates were all right.

Harry struggled to his feet, his jaw in pain. No matter how much it hurt although, he was never allowed to cry. That would only earn him a week in the cupboard for being “far too dramatic”.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia,” Harry slurred.

“Stupid child,” muttered Aunt Petunia as she fiddled with her fingers, “Can’t even speak properly.”

“Not very surprising eh?”, chuckled Uncle Vernon, “Just like his filthy parents!”

Harry grew red, momentarily forgetting about the searing pain in his jaw, “My parents weren’t  _ filthy _ .” 

Uncle Vernon gave Harry a cold stare and Aunt Petunia looked afraid for some odd reason. Harry could have sworn he had seen a hint of jealousy on her face.

Harry knew better than to bring up his parents, but he could never stand it when the Dursleys were talking about his parents in this way.

Harry could feel a surge of energy fill him. The feeling was familiar and comforting. It was even better than the occasional cup of hot chocolate he was able to sneak from the kitchen. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation forgetting about the Dursleys.

“AHH!” Aunt Petunia’s high pitched scream disturbed his moment. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY?” Uncle Vernon spat at him.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wrapped head to toe in the ribbons Dudley had torn off his presents.

“He-he’s a freak!” Dudley’s stammering voice came from under the table.

“I didn’t do anything! I swear!” Harry retorted. This would earn him at least a week in the cupboard.

“BOY!” Uncle Vernon shouted his voice shaking with anger, pointing a fat finger at him, as menacing as possible, “Just wait till we get back from Dudder’s party.”

Harry watched as the Dursleys struggled to undo the ribbons tied around them, trying his best to suppress the laugh threatening to breakthrough.

As the Dursleys were nearly done unwrapping the ribbon, the pain that had left for few moments once again resided throughout his head, worse than before. He gently rubbed his jaw, and slowly snuck out of the kitchen and into his cupboard.

He knew he only had a few moments of peace to himself, and let out all the tears that he had held back. The tears he shed were for his parents, the unfairness in his life, as well as the searing pain in his jaw. 

After a few seconds, Harry’s thoughts drifted to his dreams. Oh, how he wished he could live in them. He often dreamt of magical things, but of course, it was absurd to believe that things like that existed.

“BOY!” Uncle Vernon shouted, “GET BACK HERE!”

“Coming Uncle Vernon!” Harry shouted back.

The pushed open the small door of his cupboard, Blinked back the tears, and stood straight as he made his way to the door where Uncle Vernon was waiting to take him to Mrs Figg’s.

Aunt Petunia gave him a cold stare from the kitchen, which was her way of saying goodbye. 

Dudley had a satisfied smirk on his face as he whispered, “Bye freak.”

Harry just looked down at his worn shoes.

Not a word was spoken on the walk to the elderly woman’s house. At times, Uncle Vernon would mumble something under his breath that was difficult to decipher for Harry.

Harry kept his pain to himself the whole walk there. His head was spinning, and the hot July heat didn’t make it any better. The colours were spinning in his head, but he knew they were nearly at Mrs Figgs home, and the air conditioning would make his head somewhat better.

Upon reaching Mrs Figg’s home, Uncle Vernon left him at the front of the lawn and left without another word. 

Harry walked up the gravel path to the doorstep. Just as he was about to knock, the door opened.

”Come on in dear! Don’t dilly dally on the doorstep!” Mrs Figg grabbed him gently by the arm, and pulled him into the house and right into a plush armchair. 

She talked on and on about her cats for an everlasting thirty minutes. The pain in Harry’s jaw only made it even worse. But Harry couldn’t complain. Although Mrs Figg wasn’t the best sitter, she was most definitely better than Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Hearing her babble on and on about her cats was a bunch better than doing nothing but chores all day.

As moments went by, the pain in his jaw didn’t seem to fade, and there was nothing he could do but cry. Mrs Figg stopped mid-sentence and rushed to his side.

“Are you alright dearie?” She asked with genuine motherly concern that Harry had never experienced before. 

Between sobs, he explained all the events of the day, and couldn’t help but to admit it felt good to have someone to talk to. To confess his thoughts and feeling. 

After finishing the recollection of the day, and a slice of chocolate cake and tea, Harry asked, “I don’t get why they treat me like this.” 

”You should have told me about this earlier Harry.” Mrs Figg calmly patted his shoulder.

”I thought other kids like me— you know without parents—“

Mrs Figg cut him off with a wave of her hand. “Your parents were amazing people, and it doesn’t matter that your parents are gone. Just know they are always with you. In here.” She said placing a hand right over his heart.

Snuffling and wiping tears away, Harry didn’t know what had come over him. He reached over the coffee table and hugged the elderly woman.

”Thank you, Mrs Figg.” He said softly into her shoulder, which smelled of cats, when a realization suddenly hit him, “Mrs Figg how did you know my parents were amazing people if you have never met them?”

Mrs Figg fumbled over her words a couple of times and finally set herself on, “If they had a son like you, no doubt they were great people as well.

Pulling away, Mrs Figg broke the mood, and suggested, “Why don’t we go to the dentist and get you looked at dear?”

With an innocent nod, Harry followed behind her as she took the plates of chocolate cake, put them in the kitchen and walked out the door.

Their walk to the dentist consisted of small talk, and Mrs Figg explaining that Harry could stop by her home whenever he felt like it. It wasn’t much, but this was the most loved Harry had ever felt before in his life.

The walk ended as they stopped before a small humble clinic, with a large sign reading, “Granger Dentistry”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _ Harry visits the dentist with Mrs Figg. Harry meets a girl there, who he finds a lot in common with. And by lot, I mean a LOT. _

**A/N:** _ Thank you sooo much for reading my first chapter! This story is doing rather well, so I thought of posting the chapter early :) Please leave reviews, and let me know if there are things I should change in these last two chapters. Happy reading! -- LR _

* * *

  
  


Harry paused at the edge of the perfect green lawn and looked up at the dentist's office, his mouth shaped in an o. Unlike most children his age, he was rather excited as he had never been to a dentist or a doctor for that matter.

Misunderstanding Harry's facial expression, Mrs Figg said, "It's alright dear, you shouldn't be scared. They only want to help you."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not afraid Mrs Figg, I'm excited to go to the dentist! My Aunt and Uncle have never taken me before, and Dudley always comes back with sweets and toys."

Mrs Figg looked pityingly upon Harry and with a sigh, "You are much more important than you know Harry." 

Harry was confused at how he was important but shrugged away the thought. Mrs Figg was probably telling him that to make him feel better. 

"Let's go in dear."

"Alright, Mrs Figg!" Harry said excitedly as he flew up the stairs and threw the door open.

The first thing Harry noticed about the clinic was the spotless counter the receptionist was sitting behind. As he thought about it, it reminded him of Aunt Petunia's kitchen.

There was a box filled with toys in the corner and shelves filled with model teeth and toothbrushes. 

"Hi, can we help you today?", the receptionist was smiling wide at him and Mrs Figg.

"Good afternoon," Mrs Figg said returning the smile, "I am here for this young man, Harry Potter."

"Hi, Harry!", the receptionist smiled down at him while leaning over her counter.

Harry sheepishly waved and hid behind Mrs Figg. 

With a small laugh, the receptionist sat back down and asked Mrs Figg, "So what seems to the problem for Harry here?"

"He's had a bit of an incident at home, a few hours ago, and I think his jaw might be dislocated." Mrs Figg said nervously.

"My gods! How did that happen!" The receptionist looked worriedly at Harry, "He should have come here immediately!"

Harry looked awkwardly at Mrs Figg.

"Before we fix this, if you feel comfortable enough, I need to know how this happened so we can make the ideal health plan for you.", the receptionist scrambled with her paperwork and got everything together as quickly as possible, "Oh dear, you must be in so much pain right now."

Harry had forgotten about the pain in his jaw until the receptionist had mentioned it. Subconsciously, he rubbed his jawline in attempt to ease the pain.

"Harry, is it alright if I tell this young lady here what happened?" Mrs Figg was looked concernedly at him, her eyebrows knit in worry.

Harry just nodded his head eager to be rid of the pain that only seemed to increase with the minute.

Mrs Figg turned towards and narrated the story.

The receptionist looked concernedly at Harry and gasped often in between Mrs Figg's sentences, her hand clapped over her mouth.

"Gods! Harry dear, follow me, will you? We can go see Dr Granger in her office right now.", the receptionist walked around the counter, took Harry's hand gently, and ushered him along behind her.

Harry waved at Mrs Figg, who was told to wait by the counter, with a small smile. 

Mrs Figg returned the smile and gave Harry a small wink.

Harry felt his stomach churning slightly. The receptionist was very kind, but why was he so nervous? 

"Don't be nervous honey," The receptionist said as though reading Harry's mind, "Dr Granger is a very nice lady, and if I am correct, her daughter is visiting today as well. I would assume she is about your age."

Although the receptionist wanted to make Harry feel better, he felt the pit in his stomach deepen significantly. 

All the kids at school thought he was a freak because odd things happened around him. There was no way this girl would be his friend once she found out about these odd things.

"Here we are!" the receptionist said as she rapped on the office door. 

"Come in!", a voice called from inside, followed by a girl's giggles.

The receptionist pushed open the door and beckoned him inside.

"Thank you, Martha," Dr Granger said, "I will take it from here."

Dr Granger was a tall woman, with chestnut hair swept into a neat French twist, and a crisp white coat with a name tag on it. She had a round face which immediately put Harry's nerves to ease.

He looked at the girl who was perched on Dr Granger's leg. She had the same hair, although it was considerably wilder and curlier. She was wearing a similar coat that was much too large for her, over a summery yellow blouse and denim skirt. She had a large book in her hand and a gentle smile on her face, revealing her rather large front teeth, which disappeared immediately when she saw Harry. She grabbed her mother's coat and hid behind her.

"Hermione!", Dr Granger reprimanded.

The girl who was now identified to be Hermione just looked up at her mother with wide scared eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Dr Granger smiled at Harry and said, "I apologize on behalf of my daughter. She doesn't do well around people."

Harry nodded and said, "It's alright. I have had rough experiences with people as well."

Dr Granger softened her eyes in understanding, "Martha, who was your receptionist just sent me your situation Harry. I am sorry about the way your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin have been treating you, and I promise, I will do my best to fix you up, and, we will talk with officials about your living situation."

At this, Hermione's eyes widened, and she crept out from behind her mother, "Hi, I'm Hermione." She said holding her hand out to Harry.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said giving her a small smile. Maybe she would want to be his friend!

"Thank you, Hermione," Dr Granger said smiling her daughter's way, "Now that we have put introductions aside, let's fix you up shall we?"

Harry eagerly nodded.

"Hermione dear, do you wait in here or go to your father's office?" Dr Granger asked Hermione as she pulled her hair over her ear.

Hermione shook her head, "No mum, I'll stay in here, and read."

"Alright, dear. Let your father know if you need anything." Dr Granger kissed Hermione's head and ushered Harry to an examination room.

Harry gave Hermione a smile on his way out, which Hermione returned this time around.

Dr Granger shut the door behind them with a soft click and guided Harry along.

"You should be out of here in a few hours dear. Always let me know if you need anything." Dr Granger said while sliding open a door leading to the examination room.

Harry nodded as he looked around at the equipment surrounding him. The many drills and brushes were rather intimidating, but Harry was more excited than nervous to experience a dentist visit. 

"Take a seat here will you Harry?"

Harry obediently jumped onto the leather seat positioned in the middle of the room, and laid back on it.

"Now don't be afraid, I'm just going to recline you backwards to make my job easier." Dr Granger said, reaching below the chair, and pulling the lever.

Dr Granger took a few moments to prepare herself by grabbing gloves and a headset with a small light attached to it.

Harry felt the whole get-up was rather absurd looking and had to stifle a laugh.

Dr Granger turned towards him with a needle in hand.

All of Harry's excitement left him upon seeing the needle. Harry had always hated needles, but especially after getting pricked by one on accident from Aunt Petunia's embroidery basket.

Seeing Harry's eyes widen upon seeing the needle, Dr Granger smiled at Harry which was barely visible under all the equipment and said, "It's alright dear. A lot of children who come in here are very afraid of this part, so I'll tell you what it does before I start."

Harry looked at her intently, and said, "Alright Dr Granger. I promise I won't be scared of it."

Dr Granger laughed, "It's alright to be scared of things Harry. If I am honest, I've always hated needles."

Harry laughed, but the pain in his jaw cut his laugh short.

Dr Granger grinned and continued, "Believe it or not, this needle will make you feel less pain while I fix you up. It'll be like when your foot goes numb except in your mouth."

"Wow!", Harry marvelled.

"I quite agree." Dr Granger said while filling the needle with a liquid, "Now if you're ready, lay back on the chair while I finish prepping this will you?"

Harry laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

"This will only hurt for a second Harry. Open your mouth wide for me will you?"

Harry obeyed and opened his mouth as wide as possible. 

Dr Granger reached in his mouth and poked the needle into the inside of his right cheek. She went off, filled the needle once more, and did the same on his left cheek as well.

"Now we just have to wait." She said as she began arranging various tools Harry didn't recognize on a rolling table next to him.

Within a few minutes, Harry couldn't feel his mouth at all. He had to admit it was an odd experience.

Seeing that Harry's mouth was completely numbed, Dr Granger began her work.

"Okay Harry, this should be over in a few minutes.", she started to explain the procedure to Harry step by step, "I will put my thumbs on the far back teeth of your bottom row, and my other fingers along your jaw. I will then put it back in place. Mind you, it may feel a bit odd, but it should be over in a jiffy."

Harry was only able to nod as the numbness seemed to not allow him to speak.

"Alright then Harry," Dr Granger said as she reached into his mouth.

Harry was rather nervous at that moment. Dr Granger said it would feel odd. What did that mean exactly? Would it hurt a lot? Harry took a deep breath in.

"I am going to put it back in place now alright? In three, two one," Dr Granger counted down. She then pulled his jaw downwards.

Harry felt a strange popping noise but didn't feel anything other than that. No pain or soreness in his jaw.

"Alright! You are all done, Harry. The numbness should wear off in a couple of hours." Dr Granger had taken off her headset and gloves and smiled sweetly down at Harry, "Hop off that for me will you? We can go back to my office and talk to your babysitter shall we?"

Harry nodded, as he hopped off the chair with delight.

Dr Granger once again guided him to her office where Hermione was waiting, reading a book.

"Mum!" Hermione said exasperatedly. 

"Give me one-second honey, I need to go get his babysitter from the front." Dr Granger was striding out of the door before she could say another word.

Hermione turned to Harry and said, "I read the papers about your relatives. They truly are the worst!"

Harry would have said something, but the numbness persisted in his jaw, and all he could do was nod.

"I can't believe they didn't even check if you were alright! I feel selfish that I have amazing parents when good children like you are stuck with those horrible horrible people!" Hermione rolled her eyes and threw her arms in fury.

For a person his age, she was very mature and thought about things Harry would have never bothered with.

Both Harry and Hermione could hear the chatter of Dr Granger and Mrs Figg from the hallway. 

Hermione quieted down and regained her proper posture sitting in one of the chairs in front of her mother's desk. 

Dr Granger opened the door to her office letting Mrs Figg inside.

Harry ran over to her and pulled the middle-aged woman into a hug.

"It's good to see you are alright Harry." Mrs Figg chuckled.

"Please, take a seat." Dr Granger waved at the seats before her desk. After she saw that everyone had taken their seats she asked, "Hermione dear, would you mind waiting outside? This is Harry's personal information, and it wouldn't be proper for you to be here."

Hermione threw her hands up and slammed them down onto her mother's desk, "Mum!" she yelled.

"Hermione! I have patients here with me right now! Please wait outside dear." Dr Granger was surprised at her daughter's behaviour.

"No! I already know what is happening!" Hermione exclaimed, "You can't just make him go back to those terrible people!"

"Hermione Jean Granger! What have I told you about going through my papers! I apologize on my daughter's account."

Mrs Figg shook her head, "It isn't a problem, children are meant to be curious, you can't blame them for that."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Dr Granger said nibbling her lip.

"Mum!" Hermione yelled again getting Dr Granger's attention, "You can't just take him back there!" she repeated, " _ And _ you can't take him to an orphanage either! Susan from my class lived there for five years before she was adopted, and from what she has told me, those were not a fun five years!"

Dr Granger sighed and looked up at her daughter, "Hermione dear, I know those conditions are terrible, but there isn't much we can do!"

Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder, and took Harry's arm pulling him up from his chair, "Yes there is Mum! We could keep him!"

"Hermione dear, Harry isn't just some pet you decide to keep. He is a human, not a dog." Dr Granger pinched the bridge of her nose.

Harry just blinked ahead unsure of the situation unfolding around him.

"I know that Mum! But honestly! It's not fair that he has this terrible life, whereas we are living happily!"

"Hermione dear, I know you are concerned, but please let go of Harry."

"No! Not until you say we can take him in!"

"Hermione, please let go." Dr Granger said as she walked up to the two children in an attempt to separate them.

"NO, I WON'T!" Hermione yelled as a bright white light surrounded the two of them.

After the light died down, Mrs Figg was just in awe, Dr Granger was shocked, and fallen back onto a chair. 

Harry was confused. Things like this always happened around him. Odd things he couldn't explain whenever he got angry or upset. Hermione might be more like him than he could imagine

"What did you just do Hermione?" Dr Granger asked out of breath.

Hermione let go of Harry and put her hands over her mouth, "I didn't do anything Mum, I swear!" 

"It can't be!" Mrs Figg squealed in joy.

"Do you know what just happened ma'am?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Oh yes, dear! A very jolly day indeed!" Mrs Figg clapped her hands happily, "I suppose now is the time to tell you as well Harry!"

"I'm sorry Mrs Figg, but what do you mean?" Dr Granger asked as she pulled Hermione towards her checking every inch of her making sure she was alright.

"Oh, you will see!" Mrs Figg pranced out of the room, "Give me one second, I need to Floo someone!"

"Floo?" Hermione, Dr Granger, and Harry asked in unison.

"Yes, Floo." Mrs Figg said with a smile as she pulled the door open allowing it to slam behind her.

As she gambolled down the hall Mrs Figg thought to herself, " _ Very happy day indeed." _

* * *

_Please please please review!!!_


	3. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione have their first look into the wizarding world and meet two of our favourite people from the wizarding world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this chapter is extremely overdue. Like, EXTREMELY. I have had so much dance and school piled up on top of each other I haven’t had time for taking time to myself and working on this story. I was super excited for this chapter since this is where we really get going, and into the magic! Thank you to everyone who has been checking in for new chapters, and know that it means so much to me! Anyways, I’ll shut up now! Enjoy!

A New World

Harry tentatively took a few steps in shock towards the hallway, peering out after Mrs Figg. At least he wasn’t alone he thought to himself. Hermione was just as odd as he was. 

No, he quickly pushed away those thoughts.

He shouldn’t be happy that someone was suffering the same fate he was.

He looked over at Dr Granger, who looked simply shaken. She didn’t seem angry at all like Aunt Petunia. She seemed worried. The motherly love that Harry had seen Aunt Petunia shower Dudley all those times he came back home rugged after picking fights with the kids at school was explicit on her face. 

Mrs Granger mumbled something under her breath, unable to form complete sentences. 

“What's wrong Mum?”, Hermione asked, gently, her excitement toning down when she saw her mother upset. 

Gathering up the remains of her shocked state, Mrs Granger folded her arms, and looked up at her daughter with a smile, “It’s nothing dear. I’m going to get some air now, and get your father on my way back.” 

At this, Hermione looked scared. Had she done something wrong that required the whole family to have a talk? Especially during her parents' work hours! Tears started to glitter in her eyes.

“You did nothing wrong dear!”, Mrs Granger hastily added, shutting the door behind her.

At this, Hermione noticeably relaxed, though her giddiness had not been completely restored. 

They listened to the click of Dr Granger’s heels all the way down the hall.

“WOW!”, Hermione’s little voice broke the silence. Her eyes glistened with joy and the usual curiosity that summed up her character. She ran over to Harry, grabbed his hands, and started spinning around in circles. “Can you believe that just happened!”, she exclaimed, running around even faster.

Harry started feeling lightheaded and managed to get a weak chuckle out.

Hermione giggled, and let go of his hands, sending them flying to opposite sides of the room.

Harry looked up at a laughing Hermione, and couldn’t help but to join in. That girl was so contagious that Harry may even willingly pick up a book at some point after watching her.

“Harry?”, Hermione asked slowly.

Harry met her deep, dancing, honey eyes with his brilliant green ones, “Yes Hermione?”, he asked politely standing up slowly, pushing a chair he had almost knocked over back into place.

“When- when whatever happened back there happened- you- you- didn’t seem surprised at all.” Hermione stammered out the sentence, regretting saying it the next second, “Nevermind, it isn’t important anyway.” She quickly covered up looking down awkwardly at her trainers.

Harry admired Hermione’s observation and looked down as well. The way she noticed every detail was scary, yet Harry noticed it was always in a caring way, “You don’t have to be embarrassed, Hermione, we’re friends now.” Harry waited for a response.

There was none. 

Looking up into the girl’s eyes, he saw the happy expression, now solid hard, faltering every once in a while presenting a nearly scared look. Hermione looked down again, for once today not being able to break the awkwardness.

Harry nervously played with the cuff of his jumper, “We aren't we?”, Harry looked back up, “Friends?

Hermione quickly looked up, her hands shaking a minuscule amount, “F-friends?”, she asked, a blush rising on her face. Any hardness in her expression was gone now. No one had ever wanted to be friends with her. The know-it-all with the ugly crooked teeth and bushy hair. What made this boy want to be friends with her?

“Yes, friends.”, Harry said with a smile taking Hermione’s hands and spinning them around again, pushing aside his dizziness.

This brought a crooked smile from Hermione and eventually got the two of them laughing.

Hermione eventually couldn’t help but blurt out, “Why would you want to be friends with me? I- I mean, I’m not pretty, and I’m not a person many people would want to be around, so- why- why me?”

“Why not?”, Harry simply answered, “To me, you’re a brilliant person I would most definitely want to be around.” Harry paused tousling his already messy hair even more, “And you are very pretty Hermione.” Harry felt his face flush and tried his best to fight it down.

Hermione wasn’t any better. The flattered girl turned away, her face in her hands.

“Now as to your other question,” Harry said nervously in an attempt to break the awkwardness. 

Hermione’s eyes widened at this and eagerly nodded.

“I have had similar things happen to me as well, which was why I wasn’t immediately surprised.”, Harry wondered if he should tell her more. Now that they were friends, perhaps he should tell her? 

“Wow, Harry! That’s amazing I think? I mean, what are the odds of a phenomenon like this happening! I bet it is rarer than volcanic lightning!”

“I’m not sure what volcanic lightning is, but yes I suppose so,” Harry said laughing at Hermione’s awesome wit. 

“I will have to explain that to you later, but oh this is so cool!” Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands, 

The two laughed together, flopping into chairs.

“I wonder what whatever happened earlier means! It felt absolutely magical!” Hermione suddenly gasped, “What if it was magic?”

Harry shrugged. The word ‘magic’ or any abnormal word was practically forbidden in the Dursley household. He could feel the blood leave his face, thinking of the Dursleys and what they would have done in the same situation.

“Are you alright Harry?”, Hermione gently nudged his shoulder. Sensing his discomfort, she pushed the idea away, “It’s probably not even magic. Phenomena such as this can be justified by science, and this probably-”, she shook her head, “No- this definitely can as well.”

“Perhaps,” Harry responded solemnly.

Before Harry could say any more, two loud pops resonated behind him. Hermione, who was facing towards that wall, opened her eyes wider and wider until it was not humanly possible to open them any further. 

Harry blinked stupidly at her.

Hermione made scared gestures for him to turn around, but he was simply paralyzed. After a few seconds of Hermione’s frantic movements, she quite literally reached over and spun him around on his heel.

Standing before them were two oddly dressed people. An elderly man and a middle-aged woman. Both the man and the woman were dressed in similar clothes. Dresses? Neither of them knew for certain, but they were most definitely the most beautiful dresses. 

The man’s dress was a sparkling silver with shining astronomical patterns that quite literally seemed to be glowing. The twinkle in his eye, and his gentle smile, seemed to be just as magical as his ‘dress’. Not to mention the But never mind the dress and his face. His beard. His beard was long enough to reach the bottom of his torso, and clearly well-kept with a shiny silver band intricately tying it together.

The woman was wearing an emerald green ‘dress’ with gold hemming that gave her a clean stern look. Her lips were pulled tightly in a straight line, yet she seemed warm and welcoming. It was hard for them (especially Harry) to read her. 

“Good afternoon Mr Potter,” the man turned to Harry with a nod, “Miss Granger.”

“Who are you, and how did you do that!”, demanded Hermione pushing Harry aside, forcing him to stop ogling at the new arrivals.

“Do what my dear?”, the old man’s eyes looked amused as he pulled out a small bright pink box from his pocket, “Lemon drop?”, he asked, gesturing towards the container.

Hermione looked either annoyed or angry. Harry couldn’t tell.

“I have been taught not to talk to strangers. Now, who are you? And how do you know our names for that matter?”, Hermione replied coolly, ignoring the box the man was waving before her face.

“For goodness sake Albus!”, the woman swatted the man now identified as Albus, “Please forgive him. Despite his age, he has the manners of a hippo if you ask me.”

Albus chuckled softly, “Always a feisty cat, my dear Professor?”

At that, the woman rolled her eyes.

“Professor?” Hermione asked immediately, regretting her rudeness, “I’m so sorry! Where do you teach? I’d imagine somewhere like Oxford or Cambridge! But why are you here? Harry and I are barely nine! Oh! Will I get to go to college early? I’ve read all about Cambridge, and oh how I would love to go! Please, please say you are here to give me a position at your school! Please!”

The woman and Albus shared an amused look.

“You, my dear, would make an excellent addition to Professor Flitwick's house, don't you say Professor?”, Albus asked, a challenging expression plain on his face.

The woman scoffed, “I’d like to see him try. This one’s fiery I tell you, Albus! Reminds me of our Lily.”, Professor McGonagall looked sadly at Harry.

The elderly man had also turned to face Harry. A look of pity now taking over his cheerful face.

Harry quickly grew uncomfortable, “Sorry, but why does everyone look so sad?”

A look of confusion swept the two strange people, but the man quickly regained his prior cheery composure.

The woman turned to Albus frantically, “Why Albus!”, she shot a strained smile at the two and began whispering furiously at the man.

This went on for a while. The woman firing away at Albus and Albus, simply chuckling and dismissing the incomprehensible whispers.

“Hem, hem,” Hermione cleared her throat, “You still haven’t introduced yourselves. Well… properly at least.”

“Please allow me another chance at introduction, Miss Granger.” The woman said, a small smile tugging at her lips, “I am Professor McGonagall, and this,” she said with scorn in her voice, “Is Headmaster Dumbledore.”

Hermione was confused, “I’ve researched many colleges, and never once have I come across your names. May I ask where you are from?”

Albus took to answering, now as if to make it up to Professor McGonagall, “My dear, we teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Surely Harry filled you in on that.”

Hermione turned her head sharply and looked at him like an eagle eyeing its prey.

Harry desperately shook his head no.

“Harry obviously didn’t care enough to tell me. So are you from some magician school? Because if you are, we really are not interested. I plan on doing something in the sciences.”, Hermione seemed miffed for being the only one in the room not knowing what was happening around her.

Harry looked at Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall confused, and timidly asked, “I’m sorry, but why should I know about your school?”

The fire behind Professor McGonagall’s eyes was back. This time, she didn’t bother whispering her insults at Headmaster Dumbledore.

“I told you! November 1, 1981, right outside that house! Number 4, Privet Drive!” Professor McGonagall was pointing and jabbing her finger wildly at Headmaster Dumbledore.

‘Number 4, Privet Drive!’ Harry thought, ‘Why and how did these people know where he lived?’

“I told you, Albus! I told you they were the worst sort of Muggles to ever exist!”, if it was possible, McGonagall was more furious than ever, “Lily Potter was an angel to turn out the way she did, kind, loving, brilliant if I may say so myself, with a sister and in-law as hellishly self-centered as them.

‘Lily Potter! Could that- Was that his… Mother?’ Harry could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He felt ten times stronger and braver, simply hearing the praises McGonagall had for Lily Potter. This was the most he had ever learned about his family in… forever! Piecing together the small things in the Professor’s yelling, he figured his father was James Potter, and they had both gone to this Hogwarts place together. Most of it made Harry feel all warm and giddy inside, but at times, the conversation got dark. The most important thing Harry learned.

His parents didn’t die in a car crash.

From Professor McGonagall’s shrieks, he figured out the basic fact that his parents were murdered and died heroically. And the worst part was that they had died for him.

Hermione took Harry’s hand gently, and he was jolted back into the moment away from his thoughts. 

Harry realized the tears that he had held back earlier were shamelessly streaked down his face. His mouth tasted rotten, and his bottom lip trembling slightly. 

“Oh, Professor McGonagall! Headmaster Dumbledore!”, Mrs Figg waltzed into the room just as happy as she was going out.

Professor McGonagall simply stared daggers at her, Headmaster Dumbledore shamefully looked down, and Harry ran towards her into an embrace.

“Oh-oh! I haven’t interrupted anything have I?”, Mrs Figg looked around nervously and chuckled as she patted Harry’s back gently, not knowing what else to do.

“AHHH!”, a sudden shriek pierced the air, “What happened, and what have you done to my children.”, It was Mrs Granger, as worried as ever.

Harry vaguely took note of the fact she referred to him as her child, but there was too much going on in his mind at the moment to process it much.

Mrs Granger, with whom Harry assumed to be Mr Granger, walked quickly into the room, and nearly dragged Hermione across the room, sweeping her into a hug. 

“Mum!”, Hermione struggled in her mother’s tight embrace.

“Are you alright Pumpkin?”, Mr Granger asked Hermione gently, as he stroked her wild hair.

“I’m quite alright Dad! You don’t have to worry about me!” Hermione insisted, “These people haven’t done anything! They’re from a school. This is Professor McGonagall,” Hermione said, gesturing with her head towards the woman, who was forcing a smile and glaring at Dumbledore the next second, “And this here is Headmaster Dumbledore.”

“Pleased to meet you, sir, ma’am.” Mr Granger said, nodding to each of them.

Mrs Granger was still holding Hermione in her tight embrace.

“Monica,” Dr Granger whispered.

“Oh yes.”, Mrs Granger stood up releasing Hermione and brushing herself off and fixing her hair, “Pleasure to meet you. But why are you in my office, and where is Martha? Martha!”

Headmaster Dumbledore chuckled lightly, “All will be explained in time. Butterbeer?”

Everyone, except of course Professor McGonagall (who still looked as though she could kill) was confused.

“Dipsy!”, Dumbledore called lightly.

With a pop, a small creature appeared at his side, “Yes, sir?”

At that, everyone heard something thud at the doorway. It was Martha who had fainted at the sight of the creature appearing.

Mr and Mrs Granger weren’t much better off. Mrs Granger was white as a sheet, and Mr Granger was visibly trembling.

Professor McGonagall simply scoffed at Martha and pointed a stick at her. Within a few seconds, Martha had been floated over into a comfortable position on an armchair.

The creature had a set of large goggling eyes, and a few wisps of hair on top of her head. It had batlike ears that were larger than the entirety of its face, and was dressed in simple rags.

Hermione slowly inched towards Harry away from her mother’s side. “Harry!”, she whispered, “What do you think that is? I’ve never seen a creature like that in any of my books! Not to mention it appeared out of nowhere, just like Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster! Did you notice how it was dressed? That’s absolutely cruel! And did you see Professor McGonagall make Martha float! She did that with a stick! How’d you think she did it?”

“No clue.”, Harry said in awe. If what this Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster had said was true, there was a whole world out there. His parents' world. A world of magic.

“What school did you say you taught at again?”, Mr Granger asked with a nervous chuckle.

Dumbledore looked at him and smiled. Turning to the creature he asked, “Dipsy, wouldn’t you be so kind as to bring us and these lovely people a Butterbeer each?”

“Of course, sir!”, Dipsy said with a bow, “Dipsy does anything for Dumbledore sir!”

“Thank you, Dipsy,”, Dumbledore, looking humblingly upon her, “Oh! And please give Rosmerta a generous tip, for me will you?”, he said, with his signature sparkle.

With a bow, Dipsy disappeared with another crack, only to appear again a few moments later. This time, with three trays, one in each of her hands, and one on top of her hand. Each tray had two beer mugs sloshing around dangerously.

“Dipsy brings sir and friends butterbeer!”, she proudly stated, dangerously teetering on one foot.

Professor Dumbledore quickly assisted Dipsy by taking the tray swaying on top of her bald head. “Thank you Dipsy.”, Dumbledore dismissed the elf kindly.

“Of course sir!”, the elf happily popped away.

“Please! Help yourselves!”, Dumbledore motioned towards the trays.

No one moved forward. Seeing this, Dumbledore picked up a mug cheerfully, and sipped it, leaving some of the froth on his moustache. 

“Oh, I wish we could have some! It smells heavenly!” Hermione said, turning towards Harry.

Dumbledore looked up over his mug, “My dear, it’s completely non-alcoholic! I wouldn’t offer it to you if it wasn’t now would I!”

Harry and Hermione shared a quick look, and ran over to the trays, and quickly chose a mug.

Mr and Mrs Granger soon followed, and everyone except Professor McGonagall who was still holding a grudge against Dumbledore were happily sipping away.

“Now seriously,” Mr Granger said in between sips, “Where do you teach?”

The Headmaster chuckled, “Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

oOoOo

That’s it from me today! Check back in on Thursday (hopefully!) for a new chapter! Please comment and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading my lovelies and have a great week!


End file.
